


Cats

by fringeperson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Old Fic, Pre-Relationship, implied long-term side-effects of a screwed up potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringeperson/pseuds/fringeperson
Summary: Hermione said she wanted an owl, so what is she doing with that cat? Harry worries for his friend sometimes.~Originally posted in '11
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Cats

Harry was ever-so-slightly concerned for his friend. Okay, so he was outright worried. He worried over Hermione a _lot_ though, so it wasn't anything new. He'd worried about her after Ron had called her names and sent her running with tears in her eyes. He'd worried about her when Quirrell had come running in with news about the troll and _known_ that Hermione was in danger because _she didn't know about it_. He'd worried about Hermione when she'd been petrified, and he'd worried about Hermione when her polyjuice potion had that really odd side-effect because she'd used cat hair instead of human hair. Those last two hadn't happened in that order, but it was that last _one_ that was on his mind right now in the pet shop.

Hermione had said she wanted an _owl_ , and now there she was, cooing over the most repulsive cat he'd ever seen.

"Hermione," he said gently, drawing her attention away from the orange beast. Just as gently, he took the cat away from her while maintaining eye contact. "You came here for an owl," he reminded her.

"But he's -" Hermione said, reaching for the cat again.

"Got a horrible pushed-in face, bandy-legs, you can barely see his ears and he _did_ just attack Ron's head. I could understand him attacking Scabbers, but not Ron's head," Harry said, passing the cat to the petshop owner and stepping closer to Hermione so that he could take her face in his hands. "I worry about you Hermione," he said. It was the first time he'd told her, but it was completely true.

"Harry, just because I want a cat instead of an owl -" Hermione tried.

"Hermione," Harry interrupted firmly. "Do you remember that incident last year? The one that had you hiding from even _me_ for a few hours before I dragged you off to the infirmary?"

Hermione blinked. "What about it?" she asked cautiously.

"Hermione, _why_ do you like that hideous cat so much?" Harry asked. "Analyse the reasoning, be rational and sensible and _please tell me_ why you suddenly want an ugly cat instead of the owl you _wanted_ before you came in here."

Hermione blinked again, then frowned and bit her lip.

Harry almost sighed in relief to see her 'thinking face', but then colour drained from her face and he went right back to worrying.

"Harry," she said. Her voice shook and suddenly she was gripping onto his shirt, her eyes searching his desperately. "Harry I am suddenly very scared for myself," she whispered.

"Come on, let's go to Eyelop's and get you that owl," he said, wrapping an arm around her and guiding her out of the shop. He _felt_ her relax once the door was closed behind them. At this point, Harry allowed himself to sigh in relief, and planted a gentle kiss on Hermione's cheek.

She froze up again, and then suddenly twisted to look straight at him without actually moving much within his hold.

Harry was about to ask if he'd offended her when suddenly her lips were against his. It was surprising, it was shocking, it was wonderful.

"I am now officially afraid of dentists," Harry said when they parted.

Hermione frowned. "Why Harry?" she asked.

"Because I have a feeling your dad's gonna exercise his fatherly right to roast me over an open flame for so much as looking at his little girl," Harry answered, pointing to where Hermione's parents were waiting for her – and looking at them.

Dan Granger did indeed appear to be mentally preparing death for the boy with his arm around _his_ daughter.

"Then we'll just have to convince them that you're nothing at _all_ like Ron and everything will be fine," Hermione said with a smile, then took Harry's hand firmly in hers and dragged him over to meet her parents.


End file.
